


Fated To You

by crazy_v



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, James as crazy mad scientist, M/M, Nick as Loki, Omega Louis, Tess added just for bashing, Thor - Freeform, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_v/pseuds/crazy_v
Summary: Thor AU, Harry is Thor who is banished from Asgard. He falls on earth, into the arms and heart of omega Louis Tomlinson.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this series is already finished but I will post the second chapter tomorrow.

Louis, an omega, drives with great determination, following the signals the small scientific device gives him. 

Its was late in the night, around 3am, as he drove in the deserted road. 

"Louis this is the seventeenth time that we are doing this! Are you sure you are not pranking me for eating your Coco puffs?" Dr James Corden says. Dr Corden is a crazy but a well known scientist who had discovered several phenomenons. Louis had been working with him, helping in their research about astrology and the worm holes since over a year now. 

"What that was you! I cannot believe you James! How many times have I told you to get your own! You better get me a hundred more boxes then!" Louis says, "Plus this isn't a prank. You and I we both know that these signals mean something!"

"Can you both stop fighting and just look at this." Niall, another omega, says, drawing their attention to the opening portal in the sky. Niall is Louis' intern, who doesn't get paid. 

"What the fuck. We need to drive towards it! Niall take as many pictures as you can!" Louis says as he starts driving the caravan towards the portal in full speed. 

The ride is very bumpy. 

Suddenly neither of them could see anything and that's when it happened.

They hit a human. 

"Oh god! Louis!" Niall shouts and Louis immediately stops the car and gets out of it. "Get the first aid kid Nialler."

"We must take him to the hospital. Niall why are you taking that taser with you!?" James asks.

"Well I am scared!" He hops out of the car and follows Louis.

"Please be alive please be alive." Louis starts chanting as he rolls the big alpha guy over to check his breathing. 

"This is illegal just so you know." Niall comments. 

With great effort, Louis turns over the tall guy and leans down to check his breathing. "he's alive!" Louis says victoriously looking at Niall and James. 

Suddenly he feels someone touch his arm and looks down to see green eyes look at him. A rush of electricity runs through him, but he dismisses them as goosebumps. 

"Hammer?" A thick coarse voice asks. 

Louis looks at the beautiful alpha and forgets to breath. The person in front of him is wearing body tight clothes, almost like an under suit and has long black hair that reaches his shoulder. 

"Hammer?" He asks again, sitting up. 

"Oh yeah you are hammered." Niall says from the side. 

The person immediately stands up and starts looking around shouting "Hammer! Mjolnir!"

Louis watches the tall person run around saying, "I am a God and you puny huma—"

"Oops." Niall says after he tazzed the person. 

"We have to get him to a hospital now!" Louis says.

##

It was finally the day. Harry thinks. The day he had been waiting his whole immortal life for. 

He was to be crowned as the king. King of Asgard. One of the 9 realms. 

He drank the night before a bit too much but nothing could have stopped him from claiming the throne. Not even the headache he had been having. 

Harry puts on his clothes, the clothes of a warrior, takes his hammer and walks towards the doors where everyone was waiting for him. 

As soon as the doors open, cheers erupted everywhere. 

Harry also began growling and shouting in excitement as he walked the aisle towards his soon to be predecessor and father. 

Just when the king was about to announce his heir with grief on his face, he stops speaking before saying, "frost giants!" 

After that everything is a bit blurry. They tried to get hold of the giants who have breached their vault to get the Casket of Winters, but sadly all of them escaped. 

Ages ago, Harry's grandfather had waged a war against Laufey, the frost giant leader, to prevent them from conquering the 9 realms. Asgard now kept the Casket of ancient winter, which belonged to the frost giants, to prevent them from conquering the realms and a peace treaty was formed. 

But now Harry, an alpha, demanded that they go and fight them all for breaching their vaults. His father was astounded at that and gave him a direct order not to do so and destroy the peace. 

Nick, his brother tells him that he is with Harry and will always support him. 

Harry calls all his friends, Tess a female omega, warrior, Liam, his alpha best friend, and Zayn, an alpha who is also Liam's partner. Together these friends, Nick and Harry decide to attack the frost giants on their planet. 

Heimdall, the gate keeper, refuses to let them go at first, but then gives in because he knows how stubborn Harry is. 

All is going well with their fight with the frost giants, despite Zayn shouting how they are out numbered, when out of no where their king, Harry's father comes and ruins the fun for Harry. 

"Father I had this under control!" Harry shouts as they are taken back to Asgard. 

"No you didn't. You just broke our peace treaty of thousand years you arrogant and selfish brat! Thankfully Nick had thought to tell someone! " His father says as he starts to rip off the badges of honour from Harry's apparel. 

"Father what are you doing!?" Nick says in vain. 

"I banish you from Asgard. You are not fit to be a king anymore." The king says and Harry is forced away from Asgard and sent to earth. 

##

Louis and Niall rush the knocked off beautiful alpha to the hospital. Just when they are telling the receptionist about what had happened, they hear noises from inside the room the man is. 

Louis leaves Niall to fill all the details when he goes to see what is happening in the room. 

The man is fighting with all the doctors saying that he is a God. "Gosh this guy is a nutter." Louis mutters when one of the doctors inject him and he faints on the spot. 

When they head back to their lab, James is again making fun of Louis that he couldn't find anything. 

"Oh fuck off James. And while you are at it get me my coco puffs." He says angrily. 

"Um guys you should look at this." Niall says, for the first time, very seriously. 

"What?!" Louis scoffs and looks at the picture Niall is pointing at. 

"Oh my god no." The pictures were of the day they had met the big buy at the portal. They made it evident that he was the one who FELL out of the portal. 

"We have to get back at the hospital." James says and they all rush to get inside the car. 

When they arrive at the room the man was kept in, they find it abandoned.

"I cannot believe he already disappeared," Louis says as he pulls the van into reverse to move it out of parking. 

"Well don't be sad. We might find him somewhere on the road on our way back." Niall says and soon the car hits someone from behind. 

"Fuck!" Louis says as he runs behind to check the person he hit. The same big man. 

"I am so sorry I don't mean to be hitting you every time! " Louis says as he helps the man up. 

He nears Louis and stares at him for a moment. 

"Um. I am Louis Tomlinson." Louis introduces himself. "Could you come with us?" 

"I am Harry." The person says with a deep voice. "you must help me find my Mjolnir."

"MOH- what?" Louis asks confused. 

"Mjolnir. My hammer."

#

Harry comes out after changing into some pants. 

"Looking good." Niall whistles as he sees the topless god. 

"How do you put this on?" Harry asks looking at the shirt with many buttons. 

"Let me help you." Louis says as he helps Harry put on the shirt. He has to stop himself from. Staring at Harry's body quite a number of times. 

"Who is Aiden?" Harry asks as Louis buttons his shirt. Louis hands slips and touches Harry abdomen. He feels the current running through him again and even Harry gasps. 

Louis looks up and pushes the glasses he is wearing behind before saying, "My ex." 

"You are into male alphas then?" Harry asked as he grabbed a hold of Louis's specs and pulled them off. 

"Yes." Louis says as his eyes follow Harry's hand playing with this glasses. 

"what are these?" 

"Glasses?" Louis says and takes them back from Harry, "they are for clear vision." 

"You weren't wearing any earlier, is that why you kept on hitting me with that carriage of yours?" 

"No. I was wearing contacts then. They also clear our vision. And I kept hitting you accidentally because you kept coming in my way." Louis rolls his eyes. "now let's go have some breakfast while you give me some answers." 

Louis takes Harry to a nearby cafe for breakfast. He orders some tea for himself and a coffee for Harry. 

"so tell me. Where are you from". Louis asks as he sips his tea and sees Harry hog down pop tarts after pop tarts. 

"This drink is delicious. I love it." Harry grins at Louis. 

Louis is shocked to see the dimples on Harry's face and is about to make a comment on it when Harry smashes the cup and shouts at the waitress, "ANOTHER!" 

"WHAT the hell are you doing!" Louis screams at Harry before turning to the waitress and saying, "Sorry it was an accident." 

"Well that's how we express gratitude in Asgard." Harry says. 

"Well this is EARTH. Anyway where is this Asgard?"

"Asgard is—" Harry stops speaking when some men enter the cafe talking about a hammer which crashed 50 miles west.

"Tell you what Louis Tomlinson, take me there and I will give you all the answers you want."

Louis contemplates a bit before saying, "okay then let's get going. But we should collect Niall on the way." 

 

Louis and Harry head back to their place and are shocked to see some "shield agents" packing away all his research. 

"Stay in the car. If they come in here then run." Louis warns Harry before hopping off.

"Hey what the hell is this! You have no right to do this!" Louis says as he starts snatching things back from some big guy who was transporting it to a van. 

He is immediately held down by two agents. 

"I am Phil Coulsen from SHIELD. I am sorry Mr Tomlinson but your research has been seized by the government."

"What no way you can do that. Show me your warrant!" Louis demands as he pushes away the guards. 

"Actually we can do that. I hope this compensates for your loss." 

"What I need is to continue my research!" Louis shouts. 

"Sir we found this in his car." An agent tells Phil. Louis looks at him in shock, scared if they would find Harry but sees the agent holding his diary. 

"Take it. Thank you for your cooperation Mr Tomlinson." Phil says and within seconds they all leave. 

"What the hell!" Louis says as tears prick his eyes. 

James comes and hugs him and tells him it will be alright as he knows someone who could help them. 

Niall comes from inside the house crying and saying that they took his new iPod too. 

-

Harry had run away when he saw an agent was headed towards the car. Luckily no one had spotted him. Now he was in an animal shop looking for a horse to take him to the hammer. 

"I need a horse." Harry demands. 

The shopkeeper lazily looks up before saying, "we do not have horses. Only cats, dogs, rabbits,—"

Harry is shaking his head when a honking sound makes him look towards the exit. Louis was sitting in that van of his and looking at Harry with hopeful eyes. Harry had never seen something so beautiful. 

"Need a ride?" Louis asks and Harry grins. 

#

Louis is driving them to the hammer. The road is empty and he is slower than any horse Harry has ever rode. 

"You are a horrible rider." Harry says. 

"What no. I am not a horrible driver." Louis says offended. 

"Let me ride this carriage. I can get us faster there." 

"No. First of all you do not have a license and secondly you do not know how to drive so no!" Louis says. 

"Louis. At this pace we aren't reaching ther-" the sound of a honk interrupts them and Louis immediately turns the wheel in panic making the car skid a little. 

"I will drive faster but not a word about that to anyone." Louis says. 

"Agreed." Harry laughs and soon the are riding at a really fast pace. 

"What were you doing at the pet shop?" Louis asks. 

"Searching for a horse to ride. But horses are not t this fast. What is this carriage? How can it run so fast?" Harry asks in amazement. 

Louis wants to hit his head on the wheel. 

#

"You wait here and I will come back and get you." Harry tells Louis as they lie down behind bushes. 

"This isn't a satellite crash. These are Shield agents!" Louis says angrily. 

"I should get going. The hammer would have landed there." 

Louis tries to look over where Harry is pointing and is shocked to see so many people and a camp around something. Before he could say anything, Harry pulls him down. 

"Lay low. The enemy must not spot us." Harry says as his body hovers above Louis's without touching him. Louis once again finds himself lost in those green eyes. 

Harry unknowingly leans in but is brought back to reality when he hears a truck pass by. He quickly gets up and leaves, doing his best to ignore Louis, who looks really dazed. 

#

First Harry calls a guard, acts like a civilian, and asks him what is going on. Only then the guard is about to report him does he knock him off with his punch and borrows his raincoat. 

He enters the facility by removing some of the wired net and gets in quickly. 

He doesn't know how, but soon some guards come to know about the breach and try to attack him. 

With great effort does Harry reach the hammer. The fight has increased the adrenaline in his body and he feels really excited to have his hammer back. 

It's only when he goes to pull it that he realises that he cannot. His happiness immediately turns to agony when he realises that he doesn't deserve the hammer and hence he cannot lift it up. 

Somebody pushes him face down and ties his hands but he cannot be bothered. Everything is lost to him. His family, his people and his kingdom. 

Agent Phil is talking to Harry but he doesn't say a word. Despite him giving up going back home, Harry wonders what he could do so that his father forgives him. 

Nick, his brother, comes to visit him as soon as Phil leaves. "Brother!" Harry says feeling a little hope for the first time. 

"Brother! Father is dead and I have come to tell you that the burden of the throne has fallen in my hands."

"Nick you could take me back to Asgard? Please?" He asks. 

"Brother my first command as a king cannot be reversing my predecessor's." Nick says grimly. 

Harry sighs and thanks his brother for informing him about all that has happened. Nick leaves immediately. 

Phil comes in just then and tells Harry that he has a visitor. 

"Aiden! Addy my friend! Where were you? Let's get you going!" Dr Corden says as he takes Harry from the facility. 

Harry is glad at least there are some people on earth he could consider as friends. He quickly grabs Louis's diary on his way out of the camp and tries to act nonchalant about it.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two :)

"So what are your intentions with Louis?" James asks as he drinks down a pint. 

Harry is a bit surprised by the question but doesn't show it in his expressions, "I assure you Dr Corden, my intentions are only noble." 

"Good!" James said and he continued to drink. 

"Mortals." Harry murmurs a few minutes later when Dr Corden loses his balance on his way home. 

"Let's go to Louis he is nearby." James slurs as Harry lifts him in his arms and puts him over his back. 

#  
A knock at the door wakes Louis up from his nap. He throws the door to his caravan open to see Harry carrying James over his back. 

"Harry." Louis says as he lets them in. Harry places James on a bed nearby. 

"God this is embarrassing." Louis says as he starts to clean up, "I never have anyone over."

"Well it's ok." Harry smiles, he is secretly glad that Louis has never had anyone over. "I got this for you it's not much but—" Harry hands him his research diary. 

"No no. Thank you this is good. Now at least I don't have to start from scratch!" Louis smiles.

"Yeah. I think I promised you some answers. Would you like to talk?" Harry asks hesitantly. 

"Yeah sure! Let me just grab my coat." Louis says and they both head out and make a fire. 

"So do you come here often?" Harry asks looking at the surroundings.

"Only when I need some space. Or time to to think." Louis says as they both sit on lounge chairs in front of the fire. 

Louis then opens his diary and gets a headache thinking about all the equipment he would have to rebuild. "I don't know what the hell am I going to do now. All my research was taken away."

"You could still complete your research. See here." Harry says as he takes the book from Louis and opens it on a page of constellations. "You are absolutely right about these. Just that these are nine realms. This is the realm where earth is, this is where Asgard is."

"So you are a god from Asgard?" Louis asks.

"Yes. The god of thunder. I was supposed to be crowned king but I guess my father had other plans for me." 

"Wait I think I have read about you." Louis says as he pulls out his cellphone, "Harry Styles Odison, the God of Thunder." Louis says. "you were worshiped by the Vikings."

Harry just smiles at that. 

"Can you please tell me more please?" Louis asks as he shifts closer to Harry. 

"Sure. See here…"

#

Louis is asleep on Harry's side after a few hours. Harry caresses his fingers through the beautiful omega's hair, before pulling a quilt around them. He then turns his gaze towards the sky. 

After hours of staring at the stars, it's finally dawn. Louis soon wakes up because of the light and clutches at the warmth next to him. 

It's only when Harry clears his throat that Louis looks up at him with red cheeks, "sorry." He says shyly and stands up stretching his body. 

Harry cannot help but admire the omega's body. His beautiful skin, his handsome face, thick hips and ample of arse cheeks makes him truly desirable.

"James WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Louis shouts as he bangs on the caravan. 

Harry is surprised at the language the omega uses but can't help and laugh at his tactics. 

"The fuck LOUIS! STOP BEFORE I PUKE EVERYWHERE." James shouts from inside. Louis rolls his eyes and then gets inside the car. 

He quickly comes out more presentable and asks Harry whether he would like some breakfast. When Harry says yes, the three of them drive back to the place they were living in to have some food. 

"Hello pretty boy. Glad to see no one arrested you." Niall greets Harry. 

After breakfast Niall and James head back to their labs while Louis goes back to the caravan and Harry follow him. 

"So how long are you staying?" Louis asks Harry as they both sit on a small table. 

"I honestly don't know. I was banished because I was not a worthy king." Harry sighs and looks down. 

"Hey." Louis says as he puts his hand on Harry's huge one and squeezes it, "that is how we all learn. It means you can be better and become a great king." 

Harry smiles at Louis before leaning in, "you think so?" 

"Yeah. I know so. Better than anyone." Louis winks. 

"Thank you." Harry says with a smile.

That day Harry and Louis both spend their time in the caravan with Louis drawing charts and Harry helping him out. 

"So how do you travel between the realms? What was the bridge you said?" 

"The Bifrost. You can travel through it. I could show you someday. When the banishment is removed. I could show you."

"That's good. I would really like that." Louis smiles. 

#

Louis takes Harry out for a drink that evening. 

"Louis tell me something about yourself." Harry says after they have ordered drinks. 

"What would you like to know?" Louis asks feeling a little conscious. 

"How has your life been like?" Harry asks. 

"It's been really weird I guess… I am actually from england, another country. I had to leave my family behind and move back here to study to become an astrophysicist. I really miss my family a lot though. I wish I could visit them but I hardly get any free time plus I cannot afford to travel much as I have to send some money back."

"What about your pack alpha? He or she can pay for the expenses." Harry says. 

"My father, who was an alpha, left my mother, an omega, all alone as soon as she was pregnant with me. We all thought that I would be presented as an alpha. I wanted to be an alpha. Take care of my little sisters, but." Louis shrugs sadly. 

"You are a great person Louis. I have never met one as honourable as you." Harry says sincerely. 

"Stop with the flattery and tell me about your life now." 

"Asgard is beautiful. My father always told my brother and me that we both are meant to be kings. But there can only be one king. I had a beautiful life there. No hardships at all. That's why I couldn't understand what is being a king. Its not just having the power. It is to—"

"Look after your people." Louis completes. 

"Yeah." Harry says as he stares at Louis with adoration. 

#

"I cannot believe that knock knock jokes don't exist on Asgard!" Louis slurs and they both head back to the van. 

"If they all are as horrible as then ones you stated then I must ban them at once!" Harry frowns. 

"Why don't you try making a better joke mister!" Louis huffs as he gets inside the caravan and lies down flat on the bed. 

Harry walks in and is greeted by a beautiful sight of Louis in bed. 

"knock knock." Harry says as he leans down near the small bed and knocks Louis' head with his knuckles. 

"who's there?" Louis asks as he accidentally slides a bit down on the bed, exposing his waist. 

Harry's eyes trail the omegas waist before he leans down, his mouth hovering over Louis' and says, "kissfor" 

Louis knows where this is going, he still indulges Harry. "kissfor who?" 

Louis gulps waiting for Harry to reply. 

"Kiss for you." Harry leans down and captures Louis' mouth with his. 

Louis immediately kisses back, although he is surprised at the gentleness of the kiss.  
Harry gets on the bed, without breaking the kiss, and pulls Louis on top of him. 

"Louis can I touch you?" Harry asks and Louis gives him a nod. 

Soon Harry's hands are roaming on the omegas body, feeling, squeezing and kneading. Louis gives out a big moan when the alpha grabs his ass through his pants. 

"Harry -" Louis leans forward and kisses him, tangling his hand in those gorgeous locks. He pulls away and removes his t shirt and helps Harry with his. 

"fuck." Louis traces his fingers on the packs on the alpha and then moves his hand on the pecs to feel their perfect shape and strength. 

Harry grins before he pulls down Louis' pants and gasps at the sight. "So beautiful. What are these?" 

"They are panties Mr alien." Louis tries to act nonchalant but blushes furiously. 

Harry stares at them fascinatingly for a few moments before pulling Louis down for a kiss. 

#

Louis wakes up in a few hours, encircled in someone's arms. He looks up to see Harry fast asleep with his cock trapped between them. 

Louis caresses the long locks as he tries to wake Harry up. He tries to move from the embrace when his cock brushes against the alpha's cock. 

Louis grins as he reaches down and strokes Harry's cock and feels it getting hard. He is so fascinated by it that he doesn't realise when Harry wakes up. 

"You are one naughty omega." Harry whispers in Louis' ear after flipping them over. 

Louis just shows Harry his tongue in retort before pulling him down in a kiss. 

#

Tess realises that her plans to become Harry's partner and future queen were all in vain. She makes a plan to get Harry back from Earth and to make him the ruler of Asgard.  
Liam and Zayn immediately agree when Tess tells them that Nick has gone out of control. 

Heimdall lets them pass without a word and soon they find themselves on the planet called Earth. 

#

"Louis even if he is saying the truth about being God of Thunder, we do need real evidence." Niall says the next day. 

"I will get you your evidence when my banishment is removed." Harry says as he squeezes Louis's hand under the table. 

"What about the photographs we had of him falling from the portal?" James asks. 

"They were stolen by SHIELD plus we need something hard proof like—" Niall was interrupted when he hears banging at the glass door. 

He turns around to see three people standing in viking costume and Harry shouting with joy, "My friends!" 

Louis watches as Harry opens the doors and embraces all of them. He feels a bit jealous when Harry embraces a female omega but makes no comment about it. 

"It's good to see you all. How have things been at Asgard since father's death?" Harry asks in a small voice. 

"Harry," Tess says as she puts her hand on his shoulder, "your father still lives. Nick took the throne from him."

"what? Why would he do that?" Harry questions looking at the sky, "why would he lie to me?" 

#

Nick has set a plan in his mind to make sure that he remains the sole heir of Asgard. He visits the frost giants, and tells his real biological father, Laufey, that he will let them inside Asgard to kill Odin Al-Father. 

He secretly plans to save the king, to get into his good books so he would willingly hand him the throne and kill the entire race of frost giants. 

Now there was only one thing that could get in between him and his throne was Harry. He went to the vault wall guardian, Destroyer, who was ten feet tall, threw fire from his mouth and would listen to any command given by the king. 

"Go to Earth and kill Harry. Destroy everything." Nick orders. The Destroyer bows before leaving.

Nick then heads to Heimdall, the gatekeeper to let in the frost giants through the bifrost. 

"Heimdall let in the frost giants." 

"No. I will do no such thing." Heimdall replies. 

"Well then you are banished from the kingdom." Nick scowled and used the Casket of Ancient Winters to freeze him and lets the giants in. 

#

Agent Phil Coulsen was having a bad day. He was unsuccessful in finding any more data for the research and his bosses were on his bead because every day they spent without knowing anything, they spent a lot of money. 

But he finally grabs his coffee and hopes for a better day when something falls down from the sky. 

"God." He mutters before ordering everyone to head there. 

As he drives there, his coffee long forgotten, he sees a big metallic person. 

"Is it one of Starks?" One of the agents ask as they all surround it and get down. 

"Don't know. Let's ask." Phil says before turning the megaphone on and speaking in it, "Please identify yourself. You are using unauthorised weaponry."

Phill is a little relieved as the person opens his mask but is surprised when he starts attacking them with fire. 

"Everyone back off!!" 

#

"What the hell is that?" Louis says as soon as something falls from the sky. Louis leaves his food and runs towards it to get a better visual. 

The Asgardians immediately recognise the Destroyer and tell everyone to evacuate. 

Harry runs behind Louis and grabs his arm before he gets to close to danger. "Louis you need to leave before it starts attacking." 

Louis is about to ask what kind of attacking, when the Destroyer throws fire from his mouth. 

"Louis please." Harry says desperately. He wants his omega to be safe. 

"Leave with me then. I am not going to go without you." Louis whispers. 

"Lou I have to fix this." Harry tugs Louis away and then all the Asgardians are ready to defend. 

They all fight the Destroyer in vain because they all know that nothing can stop the destroyer from fulfilling his mission. 

Harry is lying flat on the ground and the destroyed is making its way towards him when Louis' loud voice rings in his ears. 

"Come here you dickless piece of shit! Couldn't you have picked a fight with someone your size!" 

The Destroyer and Harry, both of them turn to see Louis throwing cement slabs at the destroyer from the roof of a building. 

Harry would have laughed if Louis wasn't such an idiot. The destroyer tries to burn down the roof where Louis stands but Harry acta immediately. 

"Nick listen. I know you have sent the destroyer to kill me and so I will let him do that, but spare the life of my friends and you will be king." Harry says looking at the destroyer, knowing that Nick could hear him. 

In another realm, Nick grins and nods. 

The destroyer slaps Harry with the back of his hand, sending him flying till he lands down with a thud. 

"Shit no god. Please." Louis says as he jumps from the roof and runs towards a dead Harry. 

"Harry please wake up. I know you are stronger then this! I have hit you harder with my car. Please. Wake up Harry." Louis sniffs as tears fall from his eyes. 

"Harry your kingdom needs you. You cannot leave them. You deserve to be king." Louis reminds the dead alpha. 

The Mjolnir agrees with what Louis said. 

Harry's hand suddenly shoots up and his eyes open. Louis backs away a little as he feels something approaching them. 

Louis stares in shock as Harry grabs the hammer which came at them with really high speed. Harry then stands up and it begins to thunder really loudly. Lightening strikes Harry and Louis is really worried about what is happening. 

Harry then walks towards Louis in a viking like costume with a grey armour and red cape flowing behind him and gives him a hand to stand up. 

"Louis get back." Harry says and then walks towards the Destroyer. 

Niall grabs Louis and pulls him away from danger. Louis stares in awe at Harry who defeats the Destroyer with the help from his hammer. 

"Oh my god." Louis mutters as Harry finally kills the destroyer and they all burst into cheers. 

That's when Agent Phil approaches them and looks at Harry. "Thank you. But you are not really Aiden." Coulsen says. 

"No. I am Harry Styles Odinson of Asgard and I just want you to return Louis all his equipment you seized." Harry says. 

"Stole!" Louis huffs staring at the Agent. 

"Borrowed!" Coulsen corrects. "We need someone to continue the research after all."

Louis nodded at Phil in acknowledgement. 

"Thank you so son of Coul. Now I must return to Asgard to save the kingdom." Harry said as he turned to Louis. 

"Just because his last name is Coulson doesn't mean he is the son of Coul." Louis jokes but it's with sadness in his eyes. Because he knows Harry is leaving. 

"Humans so complicated." Harry chuckles as he encircles Louis in his arms. 

Louis smiles back but looks at the ground, not willing to say goodbye. 

"Louis." Harry tilts Louis' chin upwards, forcing him go look in his eyes. "I will return for you. I promise." 

Louis nods before leaning in and kissing him. 

"Take care." Louis says as he steps back and tears spill from his eyes. He has never been good with goodbyes. 

"You too." Harry's heart breaks to see the cheerful omega so sad but he has his duty calling him and so he calls for Heimdall to open the gates. 

#

Nick is shocked to see Harry with the hammer. However he doesn't stop the destruction of all the frost giants in the other realm. 

"Nick stop! You cannot wipe an entire race! Those people are innocent!" Harry says as he takes a swing at his brother with the hammer. 

"Your time on Earth has made you soft. Was it that male omega of yours? Whatever it may be, you cannot stop me now brother!" Nick says as he breaks the controller of the device that now keeps killing innocents in another realm. 

Harry needs to stop the destruction and hence starts breaking the Bifrost bridge which helps them travel through realms, to stop the machine from killing others. 

"You cannot do that!" Nick says angrily as he tries to stop Harry. "You will never see your omega again!" 

Harry ignores him and destroys the bridge. Nick and Harry fight a bit after that, accidentally falling off of the broken bridge. They are lucky when someone catches onto Harry's hand and Nick holds on to Harry. 

They both see their father, the king standing there. "You have made me proud my son." The king tells Harry. 

Before he can address Nick, Nick leaves Harry's hand and falls into the darkness. 

"No!" Harry shouts but in vain. 

 

## End of Part 1##

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. If you would like for me to continue please let me know. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Let me know if you like it. Its not very creative but its IS Thor AU.   
> Thanks.


End file.
